


the full-blood prince

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), KinKi Kids, NewS (Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: consensual bloodplay.





	the full-blood prince

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Koyama saw his sempai crouched down behind the set, hugging his knees and biting his lip. His maternal instinct kicked in and instantly he was at the elder Domoto’s side, kneeling concernedly and carefully pushing Koichi’s bangs out of his face. “Sempai, daijoubu?”

Koichi nodded, shaking Koyama off of him and turning to the side. “I’m fine. I just cut myself.”

Koyama flailed, searching his bag for the first aid kit he usually carried around with him, but it was not there. Damn Yamapi and his accident-prone-ness. “Let me see,” he said, firmly and soothingly at the same time.

Surprisingly, Koichi complied, lowering his leg to reveal a dark stain forming on the inseam of his jeans. “Stupid costume must have poked me,” he said, wincing as the injured muscle was disturbed.

Koyama flailed some more, and before Koichi could protest, he was over Koyama’s shoulder and being carried into the NewS practice room. Nobody else was there except Ryo, who acknowledged the two with a nod without lifting his eyes from where he was doing something to the contents of Yamapi’s bag.

“Where’s my first-aid kit, Ryo-chan?” Koyama asked accusingly, eyeing Ryo’s actions suspiciously.

“Fuck if I know,” was Ryo’s helpful answer.

After a quick roll of the eyes, Koyama put on his Serious Business face and used all of his willpower to say his next words. “Koichi-kun, I’m going to need you to take off your pants.”

That got Ryo’s attention. “Kei, you’re such an S,” he teased.

“Shut up,” said Koyama, blushing furiously.

Koichi laughed good-naturedly. “It’s okay. That’s where the wound is na.”

Koyama politely shielded his eyes as Koichi reached for his belt and chuckled, unfastening the fastenings and pushing the tight denim down over his hips and legs. He hissed as his cut was irritated, but let out a sigh of relief when it met open air.

Ryo’s voice sounded from right behind Koyama, making him jump. “That looks bad, Sempai. Did it get the muscle?”

“I don’t think so,” Koichi replied, kicking off his pants and placing his palms on the floor behind him, leaning back and biting his lip again as he maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position. “I thought it was just something little and would go away.”

Koyama took a closer look and sighed in relief; it really was just a little cut, but on the inner thigh of a dancer would feel like more. “It’s okay, Koichi-kun,” he diagnosed happily. “We’ll just clean you up and put a band-aid on it, then you’ll be good as new!” He clapped his hands together and glanced around the room for some hydrogen peroxide.

Of course there was none, so Koyama did the next best thing. Koichi gasped when Koyama leant down and pressed his mouth to the broken skin, swirling his saliva up and down the wound to clean it.

“What the -” Ryo started, his eyes widening.

Koichi started to comment, but instead his head rolled back and his leg jerked a little.

“It’s okay,” Koyama said softly, pulling back enough to speak. “My mother used to do this when we were out of proper medicine.”

“Your mother is fucked up,” Ryo says, still gaping.

“Nrghh,” said Koichi, his eyelids fluttering open. “Shit.”

“Shit?” Ryo repeated, looking confused until he altered his gaze. “ _Oh_.”

Koyama followed Ryo’s eyes, surreptitiously licking the tangy taste of Koichi’s blood off of his lips as Koichi’s boxers didn’t do much to hide his reaction to Koyama’s alternative methods.

“Embarrassing,” Koichi whined, squinting his eyes closed like that would make it go away.

Koyama blinked, exchanged an odd glance with Ryo, and lapped his tongue along the wound again. The toned muscle jumped under his lips, and Koichi’s deep voice groaned softly as Koyama’s eyes flicked towards Koichi’s. “Do you like this?” he asked needlessly.

Ryo looked shocked for the second time in five minutes. “Holy shit, Kei.”

Koichi ignored them both and gave up trying to stay upright, laying down completely and reaching for the closest person, who happened to be Ryo. “If you don’t want to be involved, I suggest you leave now and keep your mouth shut,” Koichi said quietly but firmly, clutching the collar of Ryo’s shirt and looking dead into his eyes.

“I’ll stay,” Ryo said with the most serious expression Koyama has ever seen cross his face.

Koyama purred along Koichi’s skin, continuing to lick at the cut and smiling with each shudder of Koichi’s body. His fingers trailed up Koichi’s thigh, lingering at the edge of his shorts until Koichi let out a frustrated noise that sounded quite muffled, and for good reason as Koyama looked up just in time to see Koichi pull Ryo towards him, capturing his mouth and kissing him intently.

Ryo’s hand was traveling down Koichi’s chest, then back up underneath his shirt, his actions halted as Koichi yanked both of their shirts off in less than a second and pulled Ryo halfway on top of him.

Only a little bit jealous, Koyama furthered his journey up Koichi’s leg and hesitated when he reached a testicle, allowing himself time to take pride for making Koichi moan like that into Ryo’s mouth and thrust up, indirectly grinding against Ryo and eliciting a rather raunchy noise from him as well.

Koichi harshly broke the kiss and tossed his head back as Koyama’s fingertips danced up the length of his erection, his eyes popping open to glare in the general direction of down. “Keiichiro, stop being a tease.”

“But Sempai,” said Koyama in a small voice, his fingers swiftly lowering Koichi’s boxers to join the rest of his clothes strewn about the room. “Ryo-chan is having all of the fun.”

In response, Koichi tangled his fingers in Koyama’s hair and yanked him all the way up for a bruising kiss, tasting his blood on Koyama’s tongue and hardening even more against Koyama’s lax hand. Koyama reciprocated eagerly, nibbling on Koichi’s bottom lip until he’d bitten through the skin, swallowing Koichi’s encouraging groans as he licked at that wound as well.

“Kinky freak,” Ryo muttered into Koichi’s neck, his hands darting to the waistband of Koyama’s track pants and pulling down.

Koyama chuckled against Koichi’s swollen lip, his own hand moving between Ryo’s legs to find Koichi’s hand already there. “Got you hard, didn’t it,” he mumbled.

Ryo didn’t reply, only wrapped his fingers around Koyama’s length and immediately started stroking him in the fast, no-nonsense way that only Ryo would. Koyama moaned unabashedly, thrusting into Ryo’s hand and kissing Koichi breathlessly.

The next thing he knew, his jaw was grabbed and now he was kissing Ryo, who was all tongue and no lips, and Koyama knew that he was tasting the blood as well.

Koichi hummed satisfactorily from beneath them, petting them both on the head. “Good kouhai,” he mumbled, very obviously pushing Koyama back down and pulling Ryo back up.

“And you say I’m the kinky one,” Koyama panted to Ryo as they were forced apart. “What do you want me to do, Sempai?”

Koichi groaned at the innocent request and halted Koyama’s head right over his groin. “Get me ready for you, of course,” he said in such a normal tone that Koyama almost missed the implication at first.

Then he grinned, wickedly enough to make Ryo shudder, and flicked his tongue along the tip of Koichi’s cock. Koichi dove into Ryo’s mouth once again, his hand sliding down Ryo’s toned back to grab at his ass as Koyama continued down the length and back up again, using only his tongue.

Koichi’s moan was strained, taking his frustration out on Ryo by kissing him roughly and pulling him close, rubbing the bulge in Ryo’s pants against his hip. Koyama saw Ryo’s thigh in front of his face and decided to be helpful by sliding his hand up the back of it, Ryo’s appreciative noise fueling him to multi-task and tug down Ryo’s pants while lowering his face further between Koichi’s legs.

Koichi arched his back and almost flung Ryo off of him at the first contact of Koyama’s tongue on his rim; Koyama held him down by looping his arms around Koichi’s thighs just before he poked his tongue through, flicking it madly and trying to keep Koichi from humping his face.

“R-Ryo-chan,” Koichi sputtered, jerking Ryo up by the hair to direct his words straight at him. “Do you have any… _unnn_ -” there was a justified pause as Koichi struggled against Koyama’s restraints “- you know, stuff?”

Ryo’s face lit up and he raced across the room, almost tripping over his pants and ending up tearing them away as he returned with a half-full bottle and a handful of condom packets. “Compliments of Yamapi.”

Koyama snickered around his tongue and snatched the bottle from Ryo, carefully coating his fingers before handing it back. Instead of starting on Koichi, however, he slipped his hand between his own legs and pushed two fingers inside himself, closing his eyes at the familiar sensation and grinding his bare arousal against Koichi’s shin.

“Damn, Kei,” Ryo’s voice sounded in the distance, clearly impressed or aroused or both, and Koyama felt a tentative touch to his backside. “Do I get to -?”

Shaking his head fiercely, Koyama lapped at Koichi a few more times before deeming him relaxed and raised his head, managing to crawl up Koichi’s body while continuing to finger himself. “Don’t worry, Sempai,” Koyama said gently, nuzzling his face into Koichi’s neck. “I won’t try to kiss you.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Koichi muttered, turning his head to capture Koyama’s mouth, tasting a different part of him this time.

Koyama continued to scoot up, feeling Ryo’s eyes on him as the smaller man presumably decided to help out, covering and lathering Koichi’s cock with both hands. Koichi arched up and cried out into Koyama’s mouth, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close as Koyama hovered over him.

“Sempai,” Koyama whimpered. “I want you. Let Ryo-chan have you and take me, please.”

A grunt was the only warning Koyama got before Koichi grabbed him by the hips and pulled down, sinking all the way in with one thrust and god, Koyama wouldn’t have had it any other way. He mewled and pushed back against the initial pain, cherishing it, sucking on Koichi’s tongue as the latter’s groans seemed to get stuck in his throat, rumbling throughout his entire body like the damned cat that he probably was in a past life.

The noises became more intense as Koyama felt an arm embrace him from behind, Ryo’s voice in his ear hissing naughty Kansai-ben that Koyama didn’t really understand but didn’t really mind either. He felt himself pushed forward as Ryo buried himself in Koichi, but Ryo was holding him back and it was a lot like the cowboys who ride the bucking broncos at the rodeo, only much sluttier.

With Ryo’s support, Koyama managed to keep his balance as Ryo pretty much took care of the rhythm and Koyama was just along for the ride, the feelings of arousal and security and anticipation overcoming him until he was almost gone.

“Look at him,” Ryo breathed, and Koyama peeled open his eyes.

The veins in Koichi’s throat were visible, his arms limp at his sides like he couldn’t move them if his life depended on it. His lips slightly parted, breathing heavily through his mouth, struggling to keep his eyes open on the two of them who probably looked almost identical now that Koyama had darkened his hair.

Koichi mumbled something that must have been in Kansai-ben because Ryo laughed, pounding into him harder and in turn making Koyama bounce. Koyama wasn’t too coherent about much after that, being as his full weight was landing on Koichi’s cock and making it practically indent his prostate. He was probably screaming, because his throat started to hurt and Ryo was clutching onto him in what would have been a soothing manner if his tongue wasn’t in his ear.

He heard Koichi’s deep moans quicken and felt him about to come, but that’s about it because Ryo chose that moment to wrap his hand firmly around Koyama’s cock and pump him quickly, and Koyama was gone. He hit the unexplainable plateau of orgasm, very aware of Koichi still inside him until he came as well, and Ryo almost squeezed the life out of Koyama as he tightened his embrace and let out a high-pitched cry.

Three heartbeats, three sporadic breathing patters, three sweat-slicked bodies falling limp and completely spent, sated and relieved.

“Ne, Sempai,” Koyama whispered, because that’s as loud as his voice would go. “Does your cut still hurt?”

“What cut,” Koichi wheezed, trying to lift himself up and failing, probably due to the two bodies on top of him.

“Yatta!” Koyama replied. “Koya-mama made it all better.”

Ryo rolled his eyes and muttered, “Kinky freak.”


End file.
